


Lessons to Unlearn

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxious David Rose, Coercion, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: 5 things David has to unlearn about relationships, and the things that David and Patrick learn together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 85
Kudos: 485





	1. Independent

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst there is no violence in this fic, there is implication and discussion about David's past relationships being abusive. This involves coercive sex, manipulation, and general abusive relationships. It's not explicit at all but I know these topics can be difficult for people so please advance with caution.

**1.**

It’s the Wednesday after their first date when Patrick first notices it.

It was a small thing, barely even noticeable, and he wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But David had looked so nervous when it happened, so unsure of himself.

It’s been a quiet day; David focusing on calling vendors and communicating with local tradespeople. As he is ensconced behind the counter, Patrick spends the day restocking products, and helping customers, and smiling at David across the room.

The store is empty, and David has just hung up the phone, so Patrick takes the opportunity to cross the room and wrap his arms around David’s waist, pecking him lightly on the lips.

“Mm, hi. What was that for?” David asks, a tentative but pleased look on his face as they pull back.

“Just because I could- You look nice today, by the way.”

David does his signature embarrassed but pleased half smile at that, and Patrick follows the movement of his face with an eagle eye.

“Thank- thank you. Um, it’s from the Givenchy fall collection.”

“Well you look great in it. What are you doing tonight? Want to get dinner at the café?”

David hesitates, looking nervous, but nods. “Um, sure? Sure, I can do dinner.”

“Yeah? Shall we head straight to the café after work?”

“Hmm, yep. Yeah, we can- we can do that.”

Patrick grins, presses another quick kiss to David’s lips, and crosses the room just in time for the bell above the door to ring as another customer enters. He turns to the door to smile at Stevie, who waves politely and wanders straight over to the desk.

For some reason, David looks uncomfortable as she approaches him.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” He asks briskly.

Stevie falters only slightly, frowning, “Um, nice to see you too? I just came to pick up some wine for tonight, pick whatever you want, and I’ll pay.”

“What’s happening tonight?” Patrick asks as he heads towards the back room to collect the next box of body milks.

“Oh, David and I do this thing every couple of weeks. We’re going to get drunk and compare trauma.”

Patrick snorts, “Well that sounds fun.” He turns to David, immediately intending on teasing him, but stops short when he sees the other man chewing on his thumb nail anxiously and avoiding looking at either of the others. “Why didn’t you tell me you had plans tonight, David?”

“Oh, I- Yes! I have plans tonight, so I can’t- I can’t do dinner. But I must have- I must have forgotten that when you asked. Me and Stevie can rearrange--”

Stevie looks affronted at that but stays silent, seeming as confused as Patrick is at David’s reaction.

“David! David, stop!” Patrick reaches out to grasp David’s elbows to stop him from physically escaping the conversation. “You had plans with Stevie first, that is fine with me. We can have dinner any night we want.”

“Are you sure? I won’t- If you don’t want me to--”

“Oh my God, David, no! You should go with Stevie tonight; I’ve been taking up enough of your time as it is, you should have fun.”

“I have fun when I’m with you too though--”

Patrick rolls his eyes fondly and kisses David quick, “Have a night with Stevie, we can do dinner a different night this week.”

“O-Okay.”

He heads to the back to give the two some semblance of privacy to talk about what just happened. When he emerges again, Stevie is gone, and David is lurking guiltily by the cash machine.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me going to Stevie’s tonight?” He asks as soon as Patrick steps out from around the curtain. “Because I would understand if you didn’t- if I shouldn’t be doing things like that. Now that we are- you know.”

Patrick blinks at him for a moment, unsure whether or not to lessen the tension with some light-hearted teasing, or to focus on re-assuring David.

“David, just because we’re- you know. It doesn’t mean that you should prioritise me over your other relationships. You should spend time with Stevie, especially since you had plans with her already.”

“Okay, but you’re sure? Because if there’s any lingering resentment then I can--”

Patrick cuts him off by kissing him again, stroking his thumb over David’s cheek in what he hopes is a soothing gesture.

“There is no resentment, David. Now, didn’t you need to call Mr Hockley today to talk about the new brand of tea--”

“Shit.”

With that, David is distracted again, rushing off into the back room to make the phone call. Patrick lingers for a moment, before letting himself be distracted by a group of customers entering.

“Hi, welcome to Rose Apothecary. Is there anything I can help you with?”

***

_“David, we’re getting dinner tonight. I have a meeting with some investors for the magazine and the guy’s wife is a big Sunrise Bay fan, so I need you to come with.”_

_David comes out the bathroom of his New York apartment and frowns down at the girl on the bed in front of him. They’ve been dating for just over two weeks now, and it’s been fun. Sydney visited the gallery three times before asking him out, and for the first time, David feels like this relationship might actually go somewhere. She’s attractive, and intelligent, and artsy, and has a lot of connections in New York._

_“Ugh, I can’t, I already said I would go to dinner with Hanna.” He says, moving to sit next to her against the headboard and smiling as she starts kissing his shoulder teasingly. “She’s having a bad time of it at the moment and I feel like she could do with a friend right now.”_

_Sydney frowns and flips her hair over her shoulder, pausing her kisses to move back and glare at him._

_“Soo, cancel?”_

_“I can’t- I already agreed that I would go with her a few days ago.”_

_This time, she fully retreats from him, and moves to collect her clothes and start dressing._

_“What is this- Where are you going?”_

_“You can’t just decide not to spend time with me, David. We’re dating, I should come first. If you don’t understand that then I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”_

_“I--”_

_“That’s just how it works. I know you aren’t exactly an expert on relationships, but your partner should be the most important person in your life, otherwise, what’s the point?”_

_David had cancelled dinner with his friend and gone with Sydney. Three days later, she broke up with him anyway after an ex-boyfriend moved back into town. He had ended up losing both her, and his friend, who never really got over the fact that he stood her up that evening._

***

It happens again a month later, just after Patrick has surprised David with his first month anniversary present. It was a chocolate rose, and Patrick had held it between his teeth and lay on the bed that night in the most alluring position possibly. At first, David laughed, and then he cringed, and then they had a wholly enjoyable night forgetting all about it.

Patrick calls David on the Sunday, their day off from the store. He had intended on spending the day catching up on old baseball plays, and mowing Ray’s lawn. But, by midday, he is already missing David, and decides to call him and see if he could come over.

“Hello?”

“Hey, David. How are you doing?”

“Hey- I’m good, I’m good. Are you okay? Did you need something?” David asks, sounding distracted.

“I’m fine- I was just wondering what you were doing?”

“Um, depends,” He replies, almost normal again as he puts on a flirty accent. “What were you thinking about?”

“You, mainly. I was thinking about how I wanted to see you. Ray’s not home today, and maybe we could--”

He trails off as he hears someone yelling in the background.

“Is that- Are you okay? Do you need to deal with that?” He asks, frowning slightly as the voices get louder.

“Hm? No, nope- It’s just my Mom. I was meant to be helping her with her wigs but--”

_“David! Don’t handle Kourtney with such brutish hands! She needs a gentle touch!”_

“Hmm, sounds like you’ve got a lot going on over there. Should I call you back later?”

“What? No- No, you’re my priority. I can deal with this another time.” David says quickly, almost apologetically. “Now, what were we talking about, you were telling me something?”

Patrick chuckles lightly and shakes his head from where he is laid out across Ray’s couch.

“David- It’s fine, you should spend the day with your Mom. I’ll call you tonight, yeah?”

“I--”

“Have a good day, David.”

Patrick hangs up the phone, despite David’s rampant frustration, and sighs as he puts his phone down on the coffee table. Maybe he’ll have a nap, he ponders, or watch a film. Almost as soon as he puts his phone down, it starts ringing again, and he picks it up to see David’s contact flash up on the screen.

“David?” He asks, picking it up. “You okay?”

There’s a small sniffle, “I can come round, are you free? Should I come to Ray’s?”

“David, what are you talking about?”

“Please, I can come round, I don’t- You’re my number one priority. Are you at Ray’s?”

Patrick sits up as he hears the panic in David’s voice, frowning into the phone in confusion. “Yeah, I’m- David, I thought you were busy today. Aren’t you with your Mom?”

“No, I handled it. I’ll be there in five.”

This time, David hangs up for him, and just a few minutes later there’s a knock on the door. Patrick jumps to answer it, finding his boyfriend stood on the doorstep in a fluffy black sweater and jeans. His hair is styled to perfection as usual, but he’s got a scared expression on his face, and Patrick reaches out a hand to lead him in and sit down on the couch together.

“David, baby, what is happening--”

“Please don’t break up with me.” David breathes out, tears emerging as Patrick grips at his hands. “I don’t- I don’t need to be at the motel with my Mom. I can be here, you’re my priority. Please don’t--”

He lets out a sob and lets Patrick pull him in to cry on his shoulder. “Okay, why do you keep saying that? That I’m your 'number one priority'. What does that mean?”

“I- I don’t- I don’t want to lose you, please--”

Patrick cuts him off by cupping his cheek and forcing him to look up at him. “David, why would you think you would lose me just because you’re busy. You’re allowed to have plans that aren’t with me, I’m never going to blame you for that. Can you believe that?”

“But I--”

“But nothing. David, you have friends and family that you need to spend time with. Not being able to come straight to me doesn’t mean you care any less for me, and I know that. Do you get upset with me when I have baseball practice?”

“I- no, but that’s because that’s the only time you get off from me.”

Patrick sighs, tightening his grip around David and hooking his head over his shoulder. “It’s not meant to be time off from you, David. Everyone has other responsibilities, and everyone has other friends they need to spend time with.”

David looks up and sniffs balefully at him. “I’m sorry I--”

“Stop apologising.” Patrick uses his thumb to wipe away and errant tear. “Will you give me a kiss before you go?”

David smiles slightly, leaning in, but freezing before their lips touch. “Before I go where?”

“Before you go back to the motel to finish helping your Mom.” Patrick says simply, eyes focused on his lips.

“I don’t have to go back.”

“Mm, yes you do. You’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.”

David pouts, and Patrick can’t help but kiss his bottom lip. David takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss which Patrick allows for a moment, before pulling back and grinning as David whines in response.

“You really need to go, David.”

“Noo, Ray’s not here for like the first time in a million years and I want to be here with you.”

“David, I want you to be here with me too. But you're busy, and that should come first.” Patrick says sternly, “Go on, you have plans with your Mom. Now, the quicker you go back to the motel, the quicker you can come back, and we can carry on where we left off.”

David makes one more frustrated noise before standing up and straightening his clothes. “Fine. But this is not over.”

“Understood, go on. Call me later.”

David grins tentatively, stepping awkwardly out of the house with a pleased look on his face. “Bye.” He whispers just before the door closes.

Patrick lets his head fall back against the couch with a soft sigh. He needs a nap. 


	2. Attentive

**2.**

“I just need to stop off and buy some new shirts before we leave.” Patrick says as he and David walk out of the Elmdale cinema hand in hand.

It’s a Wednesday date-night, and they agreed to head to see a new horror film. David had been hesitant, but after Patrick promised he would protect him from the serial killers, he had agreed, although both of them knew it was really the promise of toffee popcorn and pretzels that had done the trick. Instead of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and comforting him, like Patrick had expected, he had found himself hiding his face in David’s shoulder instead, whilst David smiled at the screen through a mouthful of snacks.

“What? Can I wait in the car?”

Patrick pulls a face at him, and David scowls.

“Either you can come into Costco with me today, David. Or, we can wait until the next time we’re in the city centre and you can come to Jos a Bank with me.”

David pulls a face of such disgust that Patrick can’t help but laugh.

“Okay, I’m dating you despite the fact that you wear these shirts, why must you subject me to watching you buy them?”

Patrick pulls a little pouty sad face, which immediately breaks David’s resolve. “I just wanted your opinion, David.”

“Fine, we’ll go to buy your little shirts. But we’re getting you a new pair of jeans while we’re there, yours do nothing for your legs, and I get to veto anything that I don’t like.”

“That seems like a fair deal.”

They pull up at the store, and Patrick has to coax David out with promises of stopping at the bakery section for a treat before they leave, and finally they arrive in the clothing area.

Patrick immediately heads towards his usual area, picking up three different shades of blue shirt, and stopping to pick a belt, before turning to find David who has disappeared. He frowns and cranes his neck as he looks around for his boyfriend.

“Not that one.” David says as he appears behind him, taking the navy-blue shirt from his hand and running off to put it back in its proper place. He has worked in retail before after all and won’t permit bad habits.

Patrick watches him go with a soft, almost surprised look on his face, which he always does when he finds out something new and unexpected about David.

“Okay, you should get this one.” David says, returning with a purple shirt in tow. It’s a silkier fabric than Patrick would choose for the day-to-day, but it’s nice, and Patrick accepts with little resistance. David then reaches for the belt and slips it out of Patrick’s hand, replacing it with one that isn’t braided.

“What do you think of these two?” Patrick asks, holding up the two pale blue shirts he is still holding. “Are they okay?”

This is where David falters, looking surprised by the question even despite the fact he has spent the last ten minutes telling Patrick all of his opinions.

“Um- you mean, these?” He asks, holding the shirts tentatively between his fingers. “They’re okay.”

“Yeah? Should I buy them?”

“Um--”

“David?”

“Why do you want my opinion so badly?”

Patrick lets out an exasperated laugh, “Because you’re the only one whose opinion I really care about. Why else?”

David hums thoughtfully and looks at the shirts more carefully. “I like them, I think you’ll look good in them.” He says quietly. “But I’m biased, so…”

Patrick looks pleased, if not a little cocky at that. “Oh yeah? Good to know.”

They wander around a little more before they head to pay, but David doesn’t stray far again, instead keeping one arm linked with Patrick’s, with a small smile on his face the entire time.

***

_Ellis is the nicest of David’s partners in a long while. He’s friendly, and whilst he isn’t the most interesting of people, he at the very least is polite and kind enough to David, if not a little inattentive._

_“You look nice today.” David says, as they fall into step together heading out the café. Ellis is looking down at his phone and barely looks up to take the compliment._

_“Hmm.”_

_David sighs, looking around the bustling New York street for something else to focus on._

_“I was thinking of getting a piece from the new Givenchy fall collection.” David says, finding nothing else to take his interest. “What do you think?”_

_This time, Ellis does look up from his phone, but it’s with a frustrated look._

_“What does it matter, David? All your outfits look the same anyway.”_

***

A week later, and David and Patrick are getting ready for another date night. Patrick arrived at the motel exactly on time and had ignored David’s insistence that he should wait outside, instead, charming his way into the motel room and taking a seat on David’s bed.

“Really, I won’t be long. I just need to pick a sweater.” David repeats, fluttering around the room anxiously. Patrick reclines across the bed with his arms behind his head, thoroughly enjoying the sight in front of him.

“He’s already tried on three, he might take a while.” Alexis says from her perch at the table. David throws a drinking mat at her in retaliation.

“I just- this is the first proper restaurant date we’ve been on in a long time.” David says, kneeling in front of his cedar chest again, furrowing his eyebrows. “I want to look nice, and none of them feel right.”

Patrick stands up from the bed and exchanges a look with Alexis. For a moment, it appears as if he’s intending on leaving the room, but instead, he joins David on the floor and helps him flick through the options.

“This one?” He asks, pulling out an Opening Ceremony, ‘Love me Tender’ sweater.

“Um--”

“Okay, er--”

Patrick goes back to work with such determination in his furrowed eyebrows that he misses the fact that David has stopped to watch him search.

“Ooh, how about this one? I love this one.” He pulls out a Saint Laurent Zebra print sweater with a smile.

“Why that one?” David asks, with a soft smile on his face which means he already knows the answer. “It’s a bit informal really for a date night?”

“I’ll have you know I have very fond memories of this sweater. Plus, if you wear it, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you, which seems like a benefit for date night really?”

“Okay…”

David takes the sweater and puts it on over his white undershirt. As soon as it’s in place, Patrick slips his arms around his waist, and presses a familiar kiss to his cheek and then his neck.

“See?” He whispers, running his hands up David’s sides and then across his shoulders. “All night.”

“Mm, okay, I see your point. You’ve convinced me.”

Alexis makes a gagging noise but she’s smiling slightly when David turns around to glare at her. David stands first, and tugs at Patrick’s hand to get him off the floor.

“Ready to go?” Patrick asks, “I want to show off my sexy boyfriend in his sexy Saint Laurent sweater to the whole of Elmdale.”

“How- How did you know that?”

“What?”

“That it’s a Saint Laurent sweater- How did you know that?”

Patrick lets out an amused breath and shakes his head. “You told me the day you wore it, David. On Opening Night. It’s the sweater we had our first hug in.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” Patrick holds out a hand which David reaches to take, but instead, he ends up with Patrick slipping his arm around his waist again as they head to the door. “I told you- All night.”

David grins back.

“Have fun you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Alexis says as they leave.

“Leaves us plenty of leeway then?”

Just as the door closes, there’s a heavy thump from the other side, likely one of Alexis’ shoes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who educated me on the difference between American/Canadian stores! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- this one makes me sad because David definitely isn't used to his partners paying attention to him, or caring about him, and he expresses so much of his emotion and personality through his clothes. It would be such a new thing for Patrick to care about his opinion on things, and express his own opinion on David's wardrobe.


	3. Enthusiastic Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses (lightly) consent around sex, and coercion. Please give it a skip if you aren't comfortable with this type of topic!

**3.**

David isn’t paying any attention to Patrick, and it’s not that he minds; some of his favourite evenings ever are spent sat side-by-side his boyfriend in his newly acquired apartment, reading, or watching TV together in silence. It’s just that right now, Patrick wants attention, and the easiest way of getting that is by offering David some incentive.

He slips the bookmark into the hardback he hadn’t been paying any attention to and puts it carefully on the bedside table next to him. Then, he scoots down slightly to slip himself under David’s right arm. David makes room for him with a small smirk but otherwise makes no sign of having noticed Patrick.

So, Patrick starts running his hand up and down David’s chest, kissing his neck softly but with purpose as he wriggles closer.

“Mm, what are you doing?” David asks, as the kisses sink lower, and Patrick starts sucking a bruise on to his collarbone.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Patrick replies easily.

“Well it looks like you’re trying to distract me. You know how long I waited for this book to come out.”

His tone is light and teasing, which Patrick takes to mean he is allowed to continue, and he presses his lips back to David’s neck.

“Let me give you something else to focus on.” He murmurs.

David frowns, looking between his book and Patrick with a tense face. He seems at war with himself, but he eventually puts the book to one side and moves his hands to Patrick’s shoulder.

“Okay.” He says quietly, almost timidly, and the tone causes Patrick to freeze.

“You okay? We don’t have to- I was just joking.” He says, craning his neck up from where he is wrapped up against David’s side.

“No, no- I don’t mind. Let’s--”

Patrick immediately pulls away from David’s embrace and sits up on his own side of the bed, facing his boyfriend with a concerned look.

“You- You don’t mind?”

“Yes, it’s fine! Come on, let’s--“

David reaches for him again, but Patrick shuffles back out of reach. “No, no- I don’t- I don’t want to do that.”

“What? I said it was fine, why would you not- I thought you--”

He can see the panic settling in David’s expression, so he reaches out his right hand to clasp onto his, twisting David’s rings around his fingers with a meaningful look on his face.

“Okay, just to clarify. What does ‘it’s fine’ really mean? Do you mean yes you want to, or do you mean you will do whatever I want to do?”

“I- I- What difference does it make?”

“It makes a lot of difference, David- It- it’s two completely different things! I’ve had a whole life of ‘just fine’ sex in my life, and I have no interest in doing anything with you if you’re not- if you’re not excited about it.”

Patrick can feel his temper rising as he climbs out of the bed and backs himself away. David looks upset, and he feels guilty for a moment, but not as guilty as he might feel if he had let it continue.

“David- How many times have you had sex with me just because you thought I wanted to, even though you didn’t?” He says with a weak voice.

“N-Never, I’ve never done that before- before today--” David trails off, a lost look in his eye as he zones out. “Oh my God, I’m sorry--”

Patrick clambers back onto the bed, above the sheets this time, and wraps his arms around David’s shoulders to pull him in.

“I didn’t even- I didn’t mean, oh my God.”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s fine. We’re okay.” Patrick repeats, stroking David’s hair gently away from his face and letting him breathe into his pyjama shirt.

They sit there together or a while, Patrick gently shushing his boyfriend and assuring him that everything is fine, until David finally pulls back, sniffing harshly.

“I would never- I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think.” He says desperately. “Please know- it’s never been a chore with you, I don’t even know why I just did that, I’m just, it was automatic. I just- it used to be easier just to--”

Patrick’s heart breaks as he watches David absorb the whole situation with horror on his face.

“Did you just used to, did people just- just carry on, David?”

“It was consensual, I always said yes!” He exclaims.

“Oh, David.”

This time, it’s Patrick that needs the hug, and he wraps his arms back around David’s shoulders and tightens his grip, thankful to feel his boyfriend return the gesture with equal desperation.

“Please never do that again.” He says into David’s hair. “Please, I don’t think- I don’t know what I would do if I thought- if I knew you just let me--”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I won’t- I won’t do it again.”

David sniffs loudly again, and Patrick reaches to his bedside to grab him a tissue, before settling down next to him, unsure of his next move.

“Can we go to sleep? I’m really embarrassed, I just- I just want to sleep.” David says after a moment.

Patrick lets out a sigh of relief and nods. “Yeah, come on, let’s go to sleep, David.”

They settle down, both facing the other, and chuckle slightly as both assumes the position of big spoon.

“David--”

“No, it’s your turn tonight. Will you- will you just let me hold you tonight? Please?”

“Okay, David.”

Patrick turns on his side, facing away from David, and relaxes into his embrace. He is on the precipice of sleep when David twitches slightly and speaks.

“I- I don’t think anyone would have carried on.” He says quietly. “If- If I said no, I don’t think I’ve been with anyone that would have carried on.”

Patrick hums in acknowledgement.

“But, um, I think- I think I was scared that if I didn’t say yes, then they would leave.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

“I know- I know, I shouldn’t have--”

Patrick tightens his grip on David’s arm which is resting on his stomach. “No, David. I mean people should have checked in with you, paid enough attention to know when you’re not happy. I don’t ever want to keep going if you’re not interested, even if the only reason is that you just can’t be bothered.”

David is quiet for a moment longer, before pressing a kiss to the back of Patrick’s head.

“I know,” he whispers. “I feel the same way- about you.”

“I know.”

David let’s out a breath, and his whole body seems to melt into Patrick’s as he finally relaxes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I think having a healthy and enthusiastic sex life would be really important for both Patrick and David, and I imagine David would react mainly the same if Patrick did what he did. But I also think it's something that has been used in the past to manipulate him, or as a method of him keeping partners interested, so it felt important to include. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and thank you as usual for reading!


	4. Close

**4.**

The thing about Patrick, is that he’s always been very physical in their relationship.

The week of their first kiss, he had spent almost every spare moment in the store running his hands across David’s back, or nudging to get past him even when there was plenty of room.

At first, he had thought it was Patrick’s way of expressing his repressed desire to be with David. He wasn’t ready for anything further, but he liked to touch David, to remind him of his presence; the constant promise of more still to come.

But then, they had had sex. They had a lot of sex. But the touching didn’t stop.

Patrick would pick him up from the motel. They would hold hands over the console. He would wrap his arms around David from behind when he was sad, and when he was stressed, he would press kisses along his shoulder.

Somehow, after the engagement, Patrick just touches him more.

It’s something to get used to. Patrick has always been very physical in private, but he gets more affectionate in public as well.

The more Patrick initiates contact, the more comfortable David gets, and more and more he finds himself giving in to the urge to drape himself against his fiancé’s back or shoulders like a soft, black, decorative cape.

It’s a Thursday, after a run-in with Ronnie which has left Patrick moody and withdrawn, when they discuss it.

“David?” Patrick says tentatively from where he is lingering behind him whilst he re-stocks the soaps.

“Hmm?”

“Um- can I please--” He steps closer to David, his arms just slightly outstretched to signal his request, and all but falls into David’s embrace when it’s returned.

David raises his eyebrows in surprise as Patrick digs his head into his shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist but relaxes quickly into it. His hands falter for a moment, one finding its place around Patrick’s shoulders, and the other scratching softly against the back of his neck with his nails, making Patrick shiver.

“Is there anything I need to know?” David asks quietly after ten minutes of glaring at anyone who approaches the door to signal that they are occupied.

“Hm? No, I just- I just wanted to be close to you.”

“So, you don’t- You don’t want something. From me?”

“Nothing you aren’t already giving me.”

David lets out a little “Oh.” And tightens his grip on Patrick, who sighs in content and snuggles even closer.

From that point on, David makes a point of touching Patrick throughout the day; the brushing across the shoulders, the cheek kisses in passing, and even a slightly risqué tap of his ass with hand, which earns a dark, promising look in return.

It’s like something in David has unfurled and relaxed for the first time in a long while. A spoken reminder that Patrick wants him there, in his space, and that these touches are just that- touches. That Patrick takes comfort from David’s presence in the same way David does from his, and that he seeks out these gentle touches in moments of weakness.

Patrick won’t push him away.

***

_He had been dating Brianna for almost a month when it first started happening. They were out at a meal with a group of friends, and their hands brushed over the table. David reached for her hand, but she slapped it away, looking at him with disgust._

_He quickly gave in, brushing it off as an accident, and went back to focusing on the meal, trying to keep the sad expression hidden from the group._

_“What was all that about tonight?” She asks as they arrive back at his apartment, slamming her bag onto the floor with a huff. “Can you not read the room?”_

_“What do you mean?” David replies, hanging his key on the hook and frowning at her._

_“You were so moody after I asked you not to touch me! If you’re going to act like that around my friends, then you’re not going to be invited to dinner anymore.”_

_David freezes in the hallway. “I introduced you to them; they were my friends? Also, I didn’t push- I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”_

_“Well you did.”_

_David nods sadly. “I’m sorry.” He mutters. “It won’t happen again.”_

_A week later, Brianna is all over him at a club in the lower east side. The music is pulsing, and David took something earlier in the night that has left him blurry and disorientated._

_“Baby- Baby! Buy me a drink.” She yells._

_“You already had so many though--” David drawls in response, wobbling slightly in his chair as Brianna clambers onto him to straddle him._

_“David if you buy me a drink, I’ll make it worth your while.” She purrs, her hands making their way up from his collar to his hair, messing up the style he had spent hours in the mirror perfecting because she didn’t like it when he looked ‘bedraggled’._

_David does end up buying her a drink, but he also ends up going home alone, having escaped her clutches through the distraction of their friend Jared, who seemed more than happy to buy her drinks for the rest of the night._

***

“David? Are you okay?”

It’s the day of the Cabaret wrap, and the whole town of Schitt’s Creek descend on the café for the afterparty. The drinks are flowing, and Patrick had gotten more and more clingy throughout the night. It seemed to set off an automatic nervous reaction in David, who was well accustomed to partners using him on a night out for free booze or for clout.

But when he looks down at his fiancé, curled up under his arm in one of the booths, his eyes still smudged with dark make-over, and smiling up at him dopily, it all seems to fade away.

“Hmm? Yeah, are you?”

“I’m good, David. Can I get you anything?”

“Did you want another drink?” David asks with a wince, which he tries not to make too obvious.

Patrick hums a while but ultimately shakes his head. “I think I should probably cut myself off, I’ve had quite a bit.” He mumbles, twitching just slightly closer so his head is practically buried in David’s armpit. He doesn’t seem to mind though, and just continues to breath deeply. “I can get you a drink though, anything you like.”

David pulls a face which means he knows what he wants but doesn’t want to say it, but Patrick immediately clocks it.

“Do you want to go home?” He asks.

“No, honey. This is your big wrap party; we should stay and celebrate!” David replies with false cheer.

“I don’t need to celebrate.” Patrick says, shrugging. “All I need is right here, I’d be equally happy going home and going to bed as long as I get to do it with you.”

“I- I don’t--”

Patrick just looks up at him, doe eyed, and waits for him to decide.

“I don’t know.” David mutters.

“What if I asked to go home? I want to go home; I want to watch Mulan!”

This breaks the tension, and David snorts out a soft laugh. “It’s one o’clock in the morning, I don’t think we’ll make it through the whole of Mulan.”

“We can try.” Patrick replies with a determined look on his face. “But only if we leave now. Can we leave now, David? I’m tired.”

“Okay. We can leave now.”

Patrick exits the booth but doesn’t stray far, waiting for David to join him and looping their arms together. It’s not a possessive move, or a sexual one; he’s not trying to make a scene or prove anything. He just seems to want David close to him.

After some brief goodbyes, they head out of the café together, arm-in-arm.


	5. Understanding

**5.**

David’s family are a lot. Patrick knew that getting into this, but they really are a lot. Today more than ever.

Wedding planning is stressful, and they had decided that it would overall be easier for the pair of them to split off over the weekend and focus on different areas. Whilst David is handling the catering with his Dad, Patrick has been assigned Moira for the weekend, and they have the job of planning the officiant and entertainment for the reception.

This is how they end up in Elmdale on a Saturday afternoon, visiting a _haikuist_ called Fabian.

“Oh dear, he was rather peculiar. Are we sure that his eerie rhyming is what we are looking for? This is a momentous day after all.” Moira says in her signature drawl as they leave the office block.

She’s not wrong; Fabian was a strange choice; he had a penny farthing in his office which Patrick wouldn’t be surprised if he actually used, and candles lit across the room, and his three-piece suit was made out of different shades of brown.

“He wasn’t that bad, Mrs Rose. Plus, he offered us a great deal if we let him stay for the reception and make sure there are plenty of Kosher vegetarian options for him.”

She pulls a judgemental face and pauses as they approach the parking lot, stopping to look at him across the roof of the car.

Patrick sighs. “David wants Fabian; he thinks that he might be too expensive, so he never asked me, but I know how important it is to him that the ceremony is personal. He’s a mix of the eccentricity of David’s old life, and, whilst he’s not quite a Rabbi, he is at least Jewish, so will be able to include that in the ceremony, and I know that David wants to incorporate aspects of religion into the wedding without having it overshadow both of our secularism.”

Moira looks surprised by this, and blinks in shock at Patrick’s slightly too passionate outburst. She recovers quickly however, and her expression turns from confusion to something like pride as they climb into Patrick’s car.

“Where are we going on this exhilarating expedition next?”

Patrick puts the car in reverse. “We need to go and talk to the band that I wanted, and if that doesn’t work, we’ll have to find a DJ.”

Moira hums, and Patrick can feel her eyes on him as he focuses on the driving.

“I am very happy that you found my son.” She says as they head down the busy road. “I suppose you already know that he has been through a fair number of heartbreaks in his life. But I feel that I can rest easy knowing that he is with you.”

Patrick hums in a pleased way, and peeks at her out of the corner of his eye. “What’s brought this on, Mrs Rose?”

“You don’t glorify my son. He can be arduous, and discourteous, and infuriating in all the same ways I am. But you know all this, and you also know that he is the kindest, most solicitous individual on this side of the earth. David has been hurt consistently through his life, and I am sorrowful to say that I had a significant role in this.”

Patrick pulls a pleased and slightly embarrassed face. “He loves you very much, even if he doesn’t express it as much.”

“But he loves you more.” Moira holds a hand up to stop Patrick from disagreeing. “We never taught David how to love, but he has it with you, and I’m afraid- I’m afraid I never thought that he would get that.”

“He has it.” Patrick says quietly. “He has done so much for me, he’s the only person- the only person I could ever want, and nothing will get in the way of that.”

“I told him once, long ago, that you saw him for all that he is. Now, a lot has happened since then, but I still believe that is true.”

***

_It may be hard to believe, but Patrick was not the first of David’s partners that Moira and Johnny Rose met. Whilst it wasn’t a common occurrence, they also met Sebastien several times within their short relationship, including one particular dinner one night in LA, after three months of them seeing each other._

_David is late, because of course he is, and so was Sebastien, however he still arrived before David did, and so the Rose parents are left to try and connect with their son’s most recent romantic connection._

_“So, Sebastien. David told us you were a photographer?” Mr Rose says, ever the polite host as Moira tries to get the waiter’s attention._

_“I am a lifestyle analyst. I analyse people when they are at their most vulnerable, and I share it with the world.”_

_“Ah.”_

_“Finally!” Moira exclaims just as a young man approaches the table; his notebook flipped open ready to take orders._

_“Hi, what can I get you today?”_

_Moira and Johnny make their orders and turn to Sebastien expectantly._

_“I’ll have a craft ale, the most expensive one you have, and a salmon fettucine.”_

_“Okay, that’s great. Is that everything for today?”_

_Sebastien nods, and Johnny coughs awkwardly. “Should someone order something for David? What is he drinking nowadays?”_

_“Well I wouldn’t know,” Moira says haughtily. “The boy changes his preferences quicker than I change outfit.”_

_“Oh, he’ll be fine. He can get a drink when he arrives, and if he wants something to eat, he can order it himself.” Sebastien says, waving his hand dismissively._

_When David finally arrives, it’s in a flurry of black. He sits next to Sebastien, kissing his cheek in greeting, and saying hello to his parents._

_“David, where have you been. You’re a half hour late!” Mr Rose says harshly. “Now, I know you’re not a businessman, but this sort of tardiness would not gain you the benefits of good professional relationships--”_

_“Alexis was in the hospital.” David says with a sigh. “She’ll be out by tonight; Stavros will pick her up when he gets back from Turkey.”_

_“Alexis is in Turkey?”_

_“No, Alexis is in Greece, she has been all week.”_

_“Does she need--”_

_“No. She doesn’t need anything. Now, I’m starving, have we ordered?”_

_“Well- Yes--” Johnny starts awkwardly._

_“Well, you said the other day that you wanted to lose some weight- so I figured you wouldn’t want anything. Especially since we had brunch this morning.” Sebastien says quickly._

_David blinks. “We didn’t have brunch this morning.” He says quietly._

_Sebastien realises his mistake but works through it. “Of course.” He says evenly. “Well, I’m sure if you want something then you can still order it.”_

_“Mm, it’s fine. You’re probably right.”_

_***_

As they leave the meeting with the band, Patrick is tense, and Moira watches with interest as he holds up a finger to her to indicate that he’ll be a minute, as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, David--” He says into the phone, turning his back slightly on Moira. “So, the band was a bust-- Uh-huh, yeah, I know. I didn’t think you’d mind that much-- So the choices are either a DJ, or I had another suggestion-- No, I know DJ’s are tacky, and that their music selection is generally very cheesy-- But-- Yes-- I know, but David, the way I feel about you is cheesy.”

He laughs lightly, and David’s voice has gotten so loud that Moira can almost hear it despite standing several feet away.

“Okay, so why don’t we just make our own playlist? It will be cheaper, I’m sure we can find a good speaker system somewhere, and that was you can curate your own atmosphere without relying on the questionable talent of an amateur performer and-- okay-- I know, I know-- Well, we can iron out the choices tonight, but maybe we ask some people that we know can sing to-- I mean, I’d like to sing to you, but I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Moira coughs loudly and annoyingly to make clear that she’s tired of waiting, and Patrick shoots her an apologetic look.

“Yeah, we’re just heading back now, so we can talk about it when I get home-- Okay, that’s great. I love you too-- I’ll see you soon.”

He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket.

“All sorted. Shall we head back to Schitt’s Creek?”

They get back in the car and head out onto the road towards home.

“Hey, thank you for coming with me today, Mrs Rose. I think David will be quite glad that you offended the band so much that they wouldn’t even consider playing at our wedding.”

Moira gives a knowing smirk. “Well, you may know David, but so do I. He never would have wanted a live, amateur band at his big day! I had to do something!”

“Mm, but did you really have to make that woman cry?”

“Perhaps not, but who honestly thinks that a tambourine is an instrument, Patrick, really?”

***

“You know, my Mom was talking about you earlier.” David says as they settle into bed at Patrick’s apartment that night.

“Hmm? All good things I hope?” Patrick looks up from his phone to find David looking at him thoughtfully. “What? What did she say?”

“She told me you got Fabian.”

Patrick sighs, frustratedly, and throws his phone onto the side table. “You know, I should have known better than to try and keep that a secret. You’re not mad, are you?”

Within a blink, David is on him, hands threaded in his hair, kissing him desperately as if to express his emotions through touch.

“I thought you didn’t like Fabian- I thought you said the Penny Farthing was ‘just a step past eccentric’?” He mumbles against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick huffs out a laugh and nods. “I did say that, yes. But I knew how much it means to you to have a Jewish officiant, and one that is used to doing queer ceremonies, and one that reminds you of being in New York, and Fabian ticks all those boxes.”

David snuggles down so his head is resting on Patrick’s chest, ear pressed right above his fiancé’s heart, listening to the steady beating below him.

“Nobody has ever known me like you do.” He mumbles, closing his eyes with a content look on his face. Patrick takes a moment to trace his eyelashes with his index finger, tightening his arms and holding David closer.

“I’ll spend my whole life trying to know you better, David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite to write so far, so I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Love

**+1**

_Joy_

So, the wedding is a bust. Or at least, it should be. Patrick tries to hide the sinking feeling in his stomach throughout the day, as plan by plan goes up in smoke right before their eyes.

But even despite the stress, even despite the unintentional happy ending (which Patrick has to admit, even a short hour later, is kind of funny), even despite the town hall being their wedding venue, and Alexis wearing a wedding dress, and Moira crying her way through officiating. For the whole day, David is beaming.

He’s never looked so happy; his small, reserved smirk is gone, and in its place, bright, teary eyes, and a full-blown grin adorn his features for the whole of the day. Patrick can’t help but grin in return.

The after party is held at the café, which has been cleared out for the event. David and Patrick glide around the room together arm-in-arm, making polite conversation with Patrick’s many relatives, and sharing excited, promising glances every spare moment.

Late in the evening, Stevie takes control of the microphone in order to make an announcement, and also attempt to sing David a ballad.

“I would like to make a speech!” She drawls, her half-drunk glass of champagne tilting precariously in her hand as she stands on the small stage in the corner of the room. “To the one that got away. Mr David Rose- right over there.”

She gets about halfway through a soul-destroying cover of ‘I will always love you’ by Whitney Houston, after which, she’s laughing so hard that she can’t sing, and Alexis hurries up to help her down. By this point it seems like the right time to go to the hotel in Elmdale they had booked for the night.

They climb into the back of the taxi, a clumsy heap of formalwear. Patrick immediately straddles David’s lap in the backseat, kissing him hungrily on the lips, and then making the journey from his ear to his neck with a now familiar frenzy.

“Mm, Patrick- the taxi driver.” David mumbles after indulging his husband for a moment (or several).

“Da-vid--” Patrick whines, as David turns his head away from the next onslaught.

The taxi driver silently reaches for the separating window and pulls it up, offering them the modicum of privacy that David so clearly required in order for their embrace to go any further.

“We got married today.” Patrick mumbles happily as he unbuttons the first few of David’s dress shirt, pulling the already un-tied bow-tie off and slipping it into his pocket. The action reveals more of the arch of David’s neck, and Patrick immediately makes his mark.

“I know- I was there.” David replies, trying to keep a casual tone in order to avoid alerting the poor taxi driver of their goings on. (He was getting an insanely big tip at the end of all this.)

“Never wanted to get married before.” Patrick continues to drawl. “Never wanted anything before you.”

David snorts, “Nothing at all?”

“Nothing. Only ever wanted you.”

If it weren’t their wedding day, and if David hadn’t already cried every available tear out of his body at the ceremony, then he would probably be sobbing at those words. Instead, he digs his head into Patrick’s shoulder, and takes deep breaths, wallowing in the scent of his husband’s cologne.

“I don’t think I ever thought that happiness could be like this.” Patrick continues. “I always thought it was--”

“Hmm?”

“Lonely.”

David hugs the man still in his lap just that little bit closer to his chest.

“But it’s not- you know?” Patrick pulls back to look David in the eye. “It’s so- you’re right here, David. I’m not on my own.”

David nods slowly. “I’m right here, and so are you.”

“Hmm.” Patrick looks deep in thought for a moment, and David gives him time to work out what he wants to say, but when he looks back down with a huge smile on his face, he can see that the conversation is over. “I got married today! Kiss me, David.”

The words are said so gleefully, with childlike awe. Even though they’ve been trading kisses all day; from the ceremony, to the dancefloor, to the men’s toilets (where Patrick had once hidden for a while after Stevie crashed their first date). David can’t help but return the kiss with enthusiasm and lets himself get lost in it.

It’s insanely hot in the back of the car, and David has to keep holding Patrick still as they go around sharp corners and turns approaching the hotel. But the bubbling feeling of pure joy doesn’t leave his stomach, and he smiles into the kiss all the way to Elmdale.

Suddenly, the car jerks to a stop, and the driver knocks on the dividing window, before lowering it cautiously.

“Alright gentlemen we’re here.” He says.

David clambers out, pulling his husband behind him, and hesitates by the window to pass the driver several notes.

“Much obliged. Congratulations again.” The man says, tipping his baseball hat and driving off in the direction of the town centre.

Patrick immediately tugs on David’s arm with his whole weight, like a child pulling his parent towards the toy store, but David is distracted looking up at the stars scattered across the dark sky. When this tactic doesn’t work fast enough, he slips his arms around David’s waist, and presses their bodies together so that he can murmur his next words into his husband’s ear.

“Here’s how I see it.”

“Hm?” David acknowledges with a smile, which is understated by the flushed skin clearly rising from his collar.

“If we want to get back to the motel in time to see your parents off, we’ll need to leave here at around half six.”

This time, the hum is a less pleased, and a little more disgruntled.

“Logic states that it would be fruitless for us to try and get any sleep in that small amount of time, don’t you think?”

“Oh, and what do you propose we do until then?” David purrs back, finally letting Patrick drag them towards the elevator; having already had Stevie collect the room key for them during the day.

“I think we can get a little creative, don’t you?”

Just as the doors ding behind them, David gets his last word out before he is thoroughly distracted by Patrick’s mouth. “Okay, but can we still come back to sleep here after? The thread-count on the sheets it supposed to be very-- mph.”

***

_Understanding_

Two weeks later, and David and Patrick finally get on the plane to go on their honeymoon. They had decided on an incredibly affordable villa in Cancun; they had the whole property to themselves for the week, and a view of the sea, and plenty of time to relax in the sunshine, and thoroughly enjoy each other’s company.

By the third day, Patrick is bored.

He thought that maybe David would get frustrated with him for not being able to relax on the sun loungers and read books all day, but instead, his husband looks up from where he is reclined on the decking, and peeks over his iconic white sunglasses.

“You’re going to start leaving marks in the floor if you keep pacing from here to the kitchen and back like that.” He says. “Does somebody need to go on a walk?”

“I’m not a dog, David.” Patrick scowls, irritable from the lack of activities.

David hums, and turns back to his book. “You actually lasted longer than I thought you would.” He says mindlessly. “Luckily, I prepared for the occasion. Go look in the top drawer in the kitchen.”

Patrick hesitates a moment, but soon enough is tearing into the kitchen like a man on a mission.

“Dirt biking?” He asks incredulously, re-emerging onto the deck with a voucher in his hand. “David, surely you don’t want to do this?”

“Oh, no. I definitely don’t. But I want to come and watch you do it?” He says, looking unsure for a moment as he waits for Patrick’s response. “Ted went to this company on his- um, his meant-to-be-honeymoon years ago, and he suggested it. It’s a bit of a drive from here, but I thought it could be a fun day out for us, with the drive, and we could get lunch whilst we’re out maybe?”

Patrick leans over the back of the sun lounger to plant a kiss on David’s forehead. “That sounds amazing, David.” He mumbles, careful to avoid messing up David’s hair as he plants another quick peck to his temple.

“Do you want to go this afternoon? Burn off some of this energy?” David asks, reaching for his bookmark and turning to face his husband.

“Nope, we can go tomorrow. I have other ways to burn off my energy today, I think.” Patrick replies, pulling David off the lounger and heading into the property, and away from the prying heat of the sun.

***

_Protection_

Only a month or so after the wedding, David and Patrick travel back to the Brewer household in less than ideal circumstances.

The call came at four in the afternoon on a Sunday. David was out in the garden fussing around with the cushions on the swinging seat ready to settle in for the evening, while Patrick put together a mozzarella and tomato salad, looking forward to feeding his husband and looking out across their lawn.

The first alert was that the house phone rang. Patrick had insisted they have one set up as David was notoriously bad at picking up his mobile, and he wanted to be able to access him on his days off.

But nobody really used it; nobody except elderly relatives, and his parents.

He plucks the phone off the kitchen windowsill, his stomach already clenching in anticipation.

“Hello?”

“Patty? It’s your Dad.” Clint’s voice was low, and calm, but also sad.

“Yeah, hi Dad. What’s up?”

David walks in through the back-porch doors with a concerned brow, and Patrick catches eyes with him across the room, steeling himself for what’s to come.

“It’s your Uncle Bill--”

The funeral is a sombre affair, filled with Brewers in black clothing; relatives Patrick hadn’t heard from in a long while, and a few that had declined his invitation to the wedding on the discovery that he was marrying a man.

It’s a difficult balance of being polite, and also prioritising his own sanity, as well as that of his husband’s, and Patrick should be wrung dry by the end of it.

Instead, David is there at every turn, offering a supportive arm, and also a defensive glare to those who cross the line from interested, into overly prying. It’s not until a very haughty woman that Patrick doesn’t really recognise approaches, that he is able to appreciate the true extent of the Patrick Brewer defence team.

“-- it’s a surprise to see you here, Patrick.” The woman says, looking down her nose at him despite their differing heights. “Your uncle spoke of you a lot. He always said he was proud, although I can’t imagine what he’d be thinking if he saw you now.”

Patrick stutters at her, and then falls silent, blushing furiously.

“Barbara!” Marcy immediately swoops in to intervene. “Have you tried the crab cakes?”

“Who are you?” The woman asks, turning to look at David with distaste.

“My name is David.” He responds, cool as ice. “- David Brewer. I don’t think we’ve met before! Are you a friend of the family?”

Marcy’s expression turns from shocked, to enthused, as she looks between the pair. She takes a crab cake for herself from the plate she has been carrying around and holds it out towards her son to do the same, which he does silently.

“Brewer- You- A friend of the--” She stutters, turning more and more red as the statement settles in. “I’m the sister-in-law of the deceased!”

“Oh, I apologise- I must not have recognised you from the wedding. It’s really lovely to meet you now though. Bill was a really great man, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

The woman stutters, and grinds her teeth for a moment, looking at Marcy who still has a mouthful of crab cake.

“… and what do you think of all this?” She growls.

Marcy shrugs and swallows her food before replying. “Bill was a very big fan of David. They spent a lot of time talking at the wedding; David gave him some styling advice. If anything, I think you should be saying sorry for his loss.”

Patrick coughs on his mouthful and turns to look at his Mom, who is standing straight-backed, with a challenging expression on her face.

“Unbelievable.” The woman mutters, turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd.

Marcy takes that as her cue to give them some privacy, circling the room to hand out more food, and winking at David as she leaves.

David turns to his husband with a hesitant grimace. “Too much?”

Instead of answering, Patrick just pulls him in and kisses him softly, humming as he thumbs over David’s ear, and grips at the hair on the back of his head.

“Mm- you taste of crab cake.” David says as they separate, sparing a glance around the room to check that they haven’t caused a scene anywhere, but the rest of the Brewer clan appears unbothered by the action.

“And you don’t- come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Patrick says, kissing his cheek one final time before leading him by the hand to the snack table.

***

_Companionship_

It’s the smallest of actions, and the most generic of days, which really teach Patrick and David what a relationship should be.

Their marriage is one of passion; of love, and understanding, and affectionate teasing. It’s all the things both men had hoped but never truly dreamed of, validated by their parents’ successful partnerships.

Love is waking up in the morning in each other’s arms (or, when they have kicked each other to the opposite sides of the bed, rolling towards each other) and smiling.

It’s the fact that Patrick never accuses David of being too much, or difficult to love, even in the worst fights they have.

It’s the fact that David promises to speak his frustrations, and to force his husband to speak his, rather than allowing them to run away from their issues, as both have commonly done.

It’s not easy, and it doesn’t come without its bad days. Sometimes David is too opinionated, he steamrolls on his husband’s own opinions, or ignores him outright.

Equally, sometimes, Patrick is too competitive, or too independent, he refuses to ask for help, and he gets frustrated with himself due to his own impossibly high expectations.

Patrick does a lot for David; when he wakes up in the night, sweating and crying, Patrick sooths him back to sleep with gentle words and soft hands. When David is vulnerable; reminded of his past by a stranger in a club, or a comment by his family, Patrick is an immovable protector. When he feels the need to relapse and considers turning to drugs and alcohol to numb his emotions, Patrick is loving but firm in his rebuttal of this and supports him in finding a therapist to talk to about his past.

In the eyes of many, Patrick saves David from himself, and from the world around him. Patrick teaches him what a relationship should be like.

But when Patrick is too self-critical, David is there to prove his own mind wrong. When he is too self-conscious, too concerned about his own identity, David teaches him about queer history with no judgement, and limitless understanding. When his past comes back to haunt him, his husband is still there to defend Patrick’s lifestyle, and to remind him that he has nothing to be guilty for.

“David?” Patrick mumbles. It’s far too early; before sunrise on a Sunday morning, and David grunts as his husband rolls over and wraps an arm around his waist from behind. “David?”

“Mph- What?”

Patrick kisses him, slowly enough to not startle him, but firm enough to encourage him to wake up from his slumber.

“What is this about?” David whispers, as they share breaths under the covers of their King-sized bed. Their warm skin brushes as they shuffle closer, and David blinks sleep out of his eyes. It’s then that he notices Patrick’s eyes are watery, and his face is red.

“I just- I had a dream.”

“Oh, honey.”

David pulls him in closer, so Patrick can slot himself against his husband in a koala embrace. His leg is hitched over David’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, and he clings on in desperation as David murmurs soothing words.

“What dream got you in this state?” He asks, as their breaths slow down.

“You weren’t there.”

It’s all he needs to say. David nods in comprehension and settles on his back, drawing soothing patterns against Patrick’s bare arms and chest.

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

They grow, and they change together, but throughout it all, both David and Patrick learn the most important lesson of all; their love is sticking by each other every single day and choosing to remain there, regardless of what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so fun to write, I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving a comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
